Meredith McCoy
| birth_place = Fort Worth, Texas, U.S. | residence = Dallas, Texas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | alias = Meredith Thompson Meredith Mauldin | status = | occupation = Actress, singer, voice-over artist | credits = | years_active = 2003–present | children = 3 | website = | module = Contemporary Christian | label = | associated_acts = Vince Vance & The Valiants, Corner Pocket }} }} Meredith McCoy Mauldin (born August 11, 1980) is an American voice actress and singer known as the English voices of Launch and Android 18 in the Japanese anime series Dragon Ball as dubbed by Funimation. She also voiced Kagura Sohma in Fruits Basket, Maria Ross in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Yusuke's mother Atsuko Urameshi in Yu Yu Hakusho. Career Meredith McCoy is the daughter of Jaan McCoy, a long-time radio personality in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. McCoy has been singing professionally since the age of seventeen. She has sung with the Cary Richards orchestra, traveled all over the U.S. with Vince Vance and the Valiants, and has performed with Ricky Derek's Night 'Oh' Cabaret. She performed with Corner Pocket, a local six-piece jazz/swing band based in Dallas, Texas, as a lead female vocalist and released their album On Cue. McCoy was also featured in the Kenny Chesney Video "There Goes My Life", which won CMT's Flame Worthy Male Video of the Year for 2004. McCoy has done national commercials for Radio Shack, AT&T, 7-Eleven, and Chevrolet. McCoy is also one of the main actors in Radio Shack Corporation's training and recruiting videos since 2001. She appears currently in over 55 of the company's on-demand training videos on Radio Shack's internal training library available to its employees; titled RTV. In these videos she portrays a "store associate" herself, always doing the "right things" and giving positive attitude and motivation towards her "customers". She can also be seen in older editions of "Radio Shack TV" DVDs which are looped on LCD TV screens in over 4,000 stores in the United States, Canada, and Puerto Rico. These segments are filmed inside of a "full scale" model store located inside of Radio Shack's Company Headquarters in her hometown of Ft. Worth, Texas. In such videos she also goes by the name Meredith. She also hosts several in-store television segments for GameStop, Electronics Boutique, and EB Games stores across the United States that are run in continuous loops daily. In these segments, she explains the features, benefits, and story lines of new games released on the market. Her latest in-store television segment aired in July 2007. Filmography Anime * Blue Gender – Lu/Su * Burst Angel – Yoko * Case Closed – Kari Simmons, Mazy Mitchel, Suzu Mikami * Dragon Ball series – Android 18 (Except for Z Kai), Launch, others * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Android 18 * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' – Android 18 * Fruits Basket – Kagura Sohma, Mai Gotou * Fullmetal Alchemist series – Maria Ross, Kyle (Ep. 9) * The Galaxy Railways – Karen (Ep. 4) * Gunslinger Girl – Patricia * Kiddy Grade – Bonita * Kodocha – Jackie O * Lupin III – Fujiko Mine * Rumbling Hearts – Hitomi * Yu Yu Hakusho – Atsuko Urameshi, Sasuga Live action * Graduation Day (2003 film directed by Matt A. Cade) – Maddie * Saving Jessica Lynch – Beth * Midnight Clear – Caroler Gretchen * The Imposter (2008) – Sydney Video games * Dragon Ball series – Android 18 (2002-2009, 2015–present), Launch Music ;Studio Albums * Releasing Angels (2007) – debut studio album ;Albums with Vince Vance & The Valiants * We Don't Run (2003) ;Albums with CornerPocket * On Cue (2004) ;Anime song covers * Android 18 – character song found on Dragon Ball Z American Soundtrack : Android 18 – The Android Sagas * For Fruits Basket – English dub of opening theme song for Fruits Basket * Believe – 2nd opening theme song for One Piece * Daydream Generation – 5th ending theme song for Yu Yu Hakusho References External links *Official Corner Pocket Site * (archive) * * Category:1980 births Category:Actresses from Texas Category:American performers of Christian music Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:Singers from Texas Category:People from Fort Worth, Texas